1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary inflatable belt device and an auxiliary supporting belt device, and in particular, to an auxiliary inflatable belt device and an auxiliary supporting belt device provided on a seat for supporting a person who sleeps on the seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Most people like to take a nap when they sit on a seat of a long-distance public transportation (such as car, airplane, boat or the like). However, when the speed or the traveling direction of the public transportation is changed, the head or the body of the person sitting on the seat may swing easily. As a result, it is not easy for the person sitting on the seat to sleep well. Even, the person may feel his/her neck stiff or hurt after waking up.
In order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiences.